Finalmente Tal vez Serás Mía
by AnFANGirl
Summary: Su primer beso, no lo fue, su segundo, no llego a nada y el tercero? Quien sabe si llegue a más de una o dos caricias...es tan sucio pensar que dos personas, amantes con pasion en sus ardientes cuerpos que disfrutan de jovialidad perpetua disfruten de si?


_Finalmente Tal vez Serás Mía_

Estaba Saya recostada en su cama apaciblemente mientras sonaba insistentemente el teléfono rojo que portaba en su mesita de noche, lentamente se despertó bostezando para despabilarse un poco sentándose lentamente en la cama y contestando el molesto aparato ante la atenta miraba de su caballero que estaba sentado en el piso.

-¿hola?- pronuncio con sueño, a quien se le ocurre llamar a esas horas, al otro lado del teléfono resonaba la firme voz de David.

-Saya, al este, cerca del centro comercial, 759 kilómetros, es un quiróptero solo sabemos que está atacando a los civiles de esa zona, vallan tu y Haji no creo que hayan problemas, parece ser normal y corriente, acaben rápido.- y colgó la cortante voz de David.

-Haji…

-si

Como siempre, no necesitaban casi de las palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba, simplemente se complementaban de esa manera tan sencilla que la verdad escaseaba de palabras, monosilábico, así se entendían.

Iban los dos muy apresurados hacia dicho lugar con una mirada decidida, en efecto no estaba atacando a los civiles, iba a atacarlos.

Se apresuraron y llegaron hacia la terraza de un edificio de ocho plantas, donde estaba el quiróptero transformado con sangre fresca resbalándole por los dedos, otra víctima.

El ser volteo rápidamente hacia ellos una vez aparecidos allí, sus grandes colmillos destacaban sobresalientes sobre sus labios llenos de sangre cayendo al piso para terminar como pequeñas gotas desperdigadas.

Ante esto la pelinegra desenvaino su espada pasando suavemente una mano por esta haciendo que su sangre resbalara por el angosto torrente donde caía su sangre esparcida por el suelo.

Al oler la fresca sangre que corría sin parar, el individuo lentamente se acerco y empezó a correr en dirección a Saya la cual reaccionó un poco tarde, recordando en la oscuridad interminable de su pasado, seguía recordando borroso y con fondo rojo como la sangre, su sangre.

En ese plazo que aproximadamente duro 4 segundos creyó recordar unos los tristes ojos que rogaban en vano finalización de aquella ensangrentada guerra, todo lo que había en esos misteriosos ojos era soledad y desolación, sobre todo miedo… claro ella no recordaba si era mujer u hombre solo recordaba los ojos de la persona que seguro asesinó, para cuando se había dado cuenta ella ya estaba en un lugar apartado­ de la situación mientras Haji peleaba con el monstruo, junto a ella yacía el instrumento que su caballero usaba para dormirla cuando no quería, el violín, según ella.

Se paro rápidamente dejando atrás aquel instrumento de cuerda en el suelo, sujeto su espada con más fuerza de la natural, y ataco, en un movimiento rápido hizo que la cabeza de ese ser saliera volando, por otra vez vio el cadáver y lloro inexplicablemente, ni ella lo sabía, dejo caer lentamente la espada que aún conservaba un poco de sangre y finalmente ella también quiso desmoronarse, simplemente dormir para no volver a despertar quería apartarse de todo y de todos, dejar que las cosas simplemente fluyeran y siguieran en un mismo ritmo, se estaba cansando de pelear, pero, eso simplemente le sonó muy egoísta, ella causo destrucción y ella misma tenía que remediar lo inevitable, lo que hizo en el pasado tenía que borrarlo de todas las mentes y vivir para la simple razón de pelear y seguir peleando, de no ser por ese caballero misterioso que rara vez le dirige una palabra, ya su vida sería más que miserable y vacía

Una sombra rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella y la atrapó antes de que su figura contactara contra el frio suelo, debía ser obviamente su fiel caballero que tenía que acompañarla a todas zonas.

La alzó y la cargo hasta uno de los extremos de la terraza y la sentó sobre el dejando que así la cabeza de su dama descansara sobre su pecho, ella lentamente volteo la cabeza hacia él y se quedo en silencio mientras contemplaba la gama de colores que ofrecían los gentiles ojos del chevalier, negros hasta llegar a ser gris, rara combinación, pero le gustaba más que nada, en simple conclusión; lo amaba en secreto

-Haji dime…

-si?- con su voz irrompiblemente neutral, un momento ella con ese tono de 'Haji, dime…'no había dudas, formularía preguntas imposibles de contestar.

-Haji dime…-repitió como zombi-¿que son las estrellas? que significan?-esta vez su voz se oía más alegre esperando su respuesta y volteando su cabeza al estrellado cielo.

-Eh?-deformando su cara con una mueca de 'no entiendo nada', como podría explicarle sin ridiculizarse- Ah!-se le encendió el foco-Cuando muere una persona muy especial para ti, como por ejemplo tu hermano Kai o Riku, su alma ira al cielo y se convertirán en estrellas y estarán siempre allí arriba cuidándote y protegiéndote también he oído que, cuando un nuevo amor nace también se representa en esta forma. - listo, se lo había explicado todo sin ridiculizarse, ella tenía sus respuestas y el conservaba su dignidad, era un buen profesor.

-pero por ahora solo necesito un caballero que me cuide…- y posiciono sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su caballero y lo miro a los ojos- Haji…, perdón…-y enterró los colmillos en la delicada piel del cuello de su protector ascendiendo hasta su boca, no lo pensó y solo lo beso, no tardo casi nada en corresponder el beso dulce y acompasado.

-Saya, recuerda que…si yo te sirvo de algo no tienes que decir perdón, - se acerco a su oído de forma que la hizo estremecer en el acto,- yo soy tuyo…

El la tomo de las caderas y empezó a profundizar el beso dejando que sus manos corrieran libres por la espalda femenina ella y se entretenía acariciando y lamiendo el lugar que antes había mordido, su sangre era la más dulce, según ella, sin evitarlo encerró la cadera de Haji con sus piernas se había deleitado bastante, juro que se estaba volviendo demasiado egoísta, no le importaba mucho si le dolía pero ella finalizo el contacto.

-Vamos a casa- dijo con la cara más sonriente que minutos antes.

-Hmp...!-asintió y acaricio la mejilla de su dama depositando un suave beso en su frente. Esta vez no estaba tan seguro de querer volver a la nada tan rápido.

-vamos.- dijo mientras se levantaba de las piernas del caballero y los dos se iban a casa con la cabeza sucia pensando cosas malas que los 'puritanos' e 'inocentes' no pensaban, era una excepción.

_**Asdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfgh**_

_**Termino?**_

_**Nah todavía no**_

_**Al principio parece que no tiene caso seguir**_

_**2 cap: fiesta de año compromiso de Joel (adelantos)**_

_-hooola Haji…!! Hip!!-decía una Saya totalmente achispada, después de los cinco tragos perdió la cuenta._

_-Say…!- ni siquiera termino la oración, ya Saya estaba encima besándolo._

_-Porquee hip! no vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hip! en una habitaciooon, hip! están desocupadas-decía sonriendo cada vez más llevándose otro trago a la boca.- o aquí mismo…!_

_-Suelta esa basura, Saya, nos vamos a casa.-decía un completamente sonrojado Haji, aprovechando de su pequeña altura elevo el vaso de aquella bebida tan sanguinaria para que ella no pudiese arrebatárselo._

_-me contradices??, soy tu ama y tienes que oobedecermee!! hip!-gritaba de repente histérica, y Haji se ponía cada vez más rojo olvido su compostura y…_

_**Asdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfghasdfgh**_

_**Bien estos son los adelantos del segundo cap. **_

_**Viva BLOD+!!!! Saya y Haji 4ever los amo! **_

_**que pasara??? Solo yo lo sé.**_


End file.
